


Living for Tomorrow

by MetalChickCrisis



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalChickCrisis/pseuds/MetalChickCrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard shows Kahlan the pleasures of love, and promises her a future filled with happiness; as his wife and the mother of his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living for Tomorrow

"Ahh, nothing beats a nice hot meal that isn't roasted over a campfire." Zedd managed in between bites. He had ordered just about everything the small tavern had to offer, claiming the long journey had only encouraged his appetite. Richard and Kahlan knew better, the old man was always hungry.

Cara seemed uninterested as she rolled her eyes and troubled a friendly barmaid for another cup of ale. "And how about a round for my friends here?" She called towards the retreating maid, who turned and feigned a smile. Cara eyed her suspiciously, obviously the woman cursed her job, and their table, for keeping her so busy. 'She should try traveling mundanely for months to save the world' The Mord'Sith thought, turning her attention back to her friends. Never before had she thought she'd live to be apart of that term again.

For so long, she'd been a Sister of the Agiel. She lived by their way of life, serving the Lord Rahl.

Shifting her gaze to Richard, Cara couldn't suppress the vague smile that turned the corners of her lips up. He and Kahlan were interlocked in a deep gaze, Kahlan's eyes glowing with desire. Despite the knowledge they could be together freely, she'd been hesitant ever since the Pillars to do anything about it.

Richard hadn't pushed her for anything more than allowing her allowing him to sleep closer to her, to hold her in his arms in hopes of making up for all the lonely nights spent unable to touch, even when they slept so close together.

"Ahem," Zedd cleared his throat, breaking the woven spell between the two lovers as they both glanced at him, waiting for him to speak. "I know that the two of you are quite anxious to… be with one another, but young ones, if you keep staring at each other like that all night, you won't make it to your room." He emphasized the last part with a raise of his brows.

Both the Seeker and Mother Confessor felt their cheeks redden at his words and turned back to their meals. Kahlan glanced over at Richard with a knowing smile on her face, her dark hair like a veil as she watched him eat.

Her heart soared, she could be with the man she loved and not have to worry about the effects of her magic. The overwhelming meaning behind it brought hot tears to her eyes, and she had to force herself to finish her plate, for fear everyone would notice her emotional state.

By the time they had all finished their dinner, Cara had them drinking several refills of ale, aside from the fact Richard and Kahlan kept their jugs limited. Neither wanted to be influenced when they were behind closed doors. Kahlan was almost impatient, not wanting to stay for the villagers small theatrical treat just for them. She nudged her Seeker, giving him a longing look and hoping against hope that he would get her drift.

She might have been the Mother Confessor, but when it came to this, she had hardly any experience. Confessor's having always been taught to take a mate rather than a love interest.

"Oh, um," Richard pursed his lips, standing and taking her hand, pulling her up beside him. "the Mother Confessor and I have had a long journey, and we still have leagues of ground to cover. We really wish we could stay and enjoy this lovely evening, but we'd both like to get a few extra hours of rest." His dashing smile not only charming the crowd of people, but Kahlan as well.

Her ears reddened as the room cheered for them briefly, the oldest obviously completely aware of their intentions. Richards hand tugged on her own, and she eagerly followed him towards the staircase, feeling her face burn more with rampant thoughts. She wasn't even aware they'd reached their room until Richard pulled her inside and shut the door.

Suddenly, it felt as if she couldn't breathe. The forest was open, and viewable by all eyes. Here, they were completely alone, free to do whatever they wished.

'Whatever we…' Her thoughts stopped short when she felt Richard's eyes on her. She glanced towards him, standing by the door. He seemed less nervous than her, but of course he was. He'd been able to experience passion before.

A tinge of jealousy ran through her as she thought of Anna, and how she'd felt in Hartland when they were aiding Chase. The way Richard had looked at his former girlfriend had been unsettling. She thought for sure she'd lost him then. Thought he had seen what he could have as to opposed to what he couldn't, with her.

But not now. Everything was different now.

"So…" He began, stepping forward hesitantly, cautious of the nervous look in her eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was rush into anything, even though he needed her.

"So…" She repeated, a small smile curving her lips and he knew it was alright. It only took too long strides for him to be in front of her, his strong arms wrapping around her, her slender ones reaching up, hands delving into his hair as he kissed her. The passion ignited their souls a blaze, sending shivers down her spine as she opened her mouth to his seeking tongue, moaning at how it felt to have such contact. Breathlessly, they pulled back, remaining close as to feel each others breath. With their eyes still closed, Richard leaned in and peppered her lips with short kisses, all of which he exuberated desperately.

"I've wanted to kiss you that way for so long, Kahlan." He murmured, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek lovingly, eyes opening to see the expression on her face. The closeness they had was so familiar and yet so unknown.

She hummed in agreement, nestling her cheek into his palm and smiling her rare, special smile just for him. Blue eyes opened, his dark chocolate orbs sending her heart into a beating frenzy. The love and devotion she saw there brought her to tears.

"Me too, Richard." The tears came with the words, her voice choking as she laughed joyously and grabbing his wrist, kissing his palm. "I still can't believe that we can be together… That there's away around my magic."

"I know, but the only thing that matters is that we've found the way." With a smile that could light up her entire day, he leant forward to kiss her head, sighing softly. "You won't have to take a mate…"

"No, I still need to continue the line of Confessors. …" At his confused look, Kahlan grinned, hands sliding down from his neck to grasp the flaps of his shirt. She tugged him closer, tilting her head in so her lips were a mere breadth away from her own. "that is, if you Richard Cypher, are willing to do the honors."

The air was thrumming with temptation, she was inviting him to her bed, officially. Richard smirked at her words, telling by the hitch to her breath that she was indeed nervous. His arms slipped around her waist tighter, their hips pressing together and she groaned when she felt the bulge in his pants press against her stomach.

Her heart hammered so fast, she thought it was going to beat out of her chest. Her body felt tingly, like she had butterflies fluttering their wings in the pit of her stomach.

His lips ceased hers again, sweetly this time. He took the kiss slow, his finger tips running along her back, though the corset dulled the effect, it still calmed her to an extent. She'd waited so long for this night, she would wait no longer.

"Richard," Gasping lightly for air, her eyes moved up to his own. The back of his hand brushed against her cheek, and she bit her lip nervously.

After she said nothing, Richard chuckled, remembering how she looked that night in the forest, when she had been torn in two. The same look plastered on her face now, so unsure and wanton simultaneously.

She wished he would take the hint, make the first move. She was so unaccustomed to love, her mind couldn't figure out where to start, or where she should put her hands to initiate. Her bottom lip trembled as she drew a breath, and for a moment, she thought she would cry. The way he was staring at her gave her courage.

"I want you," As soon as the words had left her mouth, it seemed so easy now, so she panted in desperate breaths, "I need you, Richard. Please, make love to me?" With the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, she did not yield to the powers pulsing just beneath the surface.

And how could he refuse her?

With a wanton groan, Richard pulled her body flush against his, his lips capturing her own in a searing kiss that immediately took her breath away. Her knees became weak with the need of him, an anxious thrum starting up between her legs. Kahlan wanted to feel everything she'd been denied. She wanted to know what true passion was, and she wanted to be loved like a normal woman.

His warm lips began a hot wet trail down her neck, and Kahlan submitted herself to him without a fight. Tilting her head back, her hands delved into his shaggy hair; tugging and gripping as he pepper the tops of her breasts with opened mouth kisses. His tongue glided effortlessly across her skin, fingers working to remove the jacket.

Their clothes were discarded quickly, and before she could think twice, her back met the cool, soft fabric of clean bed sheets. Richard was perched above her, using his strong arms for leverage as she invitingly spread her legs, wanting to feel the length of him pressed against her. He took his time, shifting to one forearm as his free hand traced a path down her side.

His finger tips sung along the smooth, silky skin of her thigh, caressing the muscle before dipping to run up the inside.

Kahlan gasped, her back arching when his hand cupped her moist sex. His fingers did maddening things to her, forcing her to writhe and moan and arch beneath his touches. Her nails dug into his shoulder, the unbelievable pleasure surging through her unbearable.

She had to have him now.

"Richard, please."

When his eyes met hers, she knew there would never be another. She knew that this life, the one they could now live, would be by his side. Her body reacted in kind to the thought, feeling the insurmountable joy and ecstasy as she gave into his passionate embrace. She lost herself in the throes of emotion, in feeling him inside her, what she had been missing out on. As the crescendo came, she voiced her delight to the world.

For the first time, she knew what heaven felt like.

Spent, Kahlan lay leisurely in her Seekers arms, head pillowed on his chest, tucked just beneath his chin. Her body stretched over his, sprawling out contently with her arm and leg wrapped around him. Richard pulled her tightly to him, one arm wrapped securely around her midsection, palm flat against the skin of her stomach. His other hand lazily tickled back and forth along the skin of her bare arm. The sheets were dismantled, randomly wrapped around exhausted limbs.

"Mmm," Kahlan hummed contently, snuggling closer into him as she placed a kiss on his neck. "Spirits, we'll have to do that more often."

Richard laughed at her words, hugging her closer and kissing the top of her head with a satisfied expression plastered upon his face.

"I've got no complaints there. So, is the Mother Confessor pleased with me?" The grin was hardly contained.

Lifting up, Kahlan held herself over him, her hair becoming like a veil as she smiled a smile that reached her eyes. "Oh, she's very satisfied with her Seeker." She kissed him sweetly; lips meshing lazily. His hand reached up to caress the side of her cheek and she mimicked him, cupping his own and smoothing the pad of her thumb just beneath his eye. "I love you, Richard."

"And I love you."

It felt good to be able to say the words without having to immediately pull back. It felt wonderful to know that she could fall asleep in his embrace, and wake up just the same.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she gaze down into his, the dark depths easy to get lost in. She leaned down to kiss him again, laughing against his lips at the joy of it all. Pulling back, she shifted her weight over, laying beside him with her back facing him. Richard immediately moved to spoon her against him, his arm acting as a pillow for her and his other arm wrapping around her, fingers splayed out against her stomach.

He brought his lips close to her ear, kissing the lobe before whispering softly, "And how does the Mother Confessor feel about being the Seekers future wife?"

Kahlan gasped.

"Are we going to be married Richard?"

"Yes," He stated resolutely, caressing her belly for emphasis. "We're going to have those children we've talked about. I'm going to make you the happiest woman in the world, Kahlan."

"Oh Richard, you already have." The tears were streaming down her cheeks now, and she turned onto her back so she could look up at him. This wonderful, handsome man who dared to love her. "You're a rare person, Richard Cypher."

Richard was touched she used his adoptive name, his eyes shinning with unshed tears. She was so beautiful; illuminated by the moonlight and glowing from the passion that had taken place mere moments before.

"I still want our daughter to have your eyes." She spoken with a smile, trailing her fingers along his jaw, and down over his neck and bicep. His strength excited her, and she felt so very safe in his arms.

"Then I want her to have your smile."

"No, no," the laugh rumbled from both their chests, Richards head dipping to kiss the spot above her heart before gliding up her neck and towards her mouth. She gently pressed her finger tip to his lips, stopping him as she fixed him with shimmering eyes. "I want her to have your smile."

His lips met hers again, and she never wanted to stop kissing him. All too soon he pulled away and she yawned, they both flipped back over to their previous position.

Her back was secure against his warm, and strong chest, making her shiver. Kahlan basked in the feeling of being sated and in love, knowing he loved her back freely of his own will.

Silence passed between them, his head resting comfortably behind her own, breathing in the scent of her hair. Her voice was barely audible when she spoke next.

"Where do we go from here?" She knew she needed to return to Aydindril, but that wasn't immediately necessary. Dennee was there.

It took him a few moments to respond, she thought he'd gone to sleep but then she felt his arm tighten, and his body move forward, eliminating space between them.

His hot breath blew against her neck as he tucked them further beneath the covers.

"We live for tomorrow."


End file.
